


Miss You

by Katblu42



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblu42/pseuds/Katblu42
Summary: Grief is a process.  A long one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> No characters listed as I'm not entirely sure who is voicing their feelings here.
> 
> Please leave a comment if there is a particular character you think this might be.

I miss you. Even though it’s been a long time since we lost you, I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing you. I’ll certainly never stop loving you. And even though I know you wouldn’t want me to, I still shed tears for you. Sometimes just out of the blue, with no discernible reason. There are still so many things I find myself wanting to share with you – the beauty of that sunset, this little achievement, the brightness of the stars on this clear night, a song you’d like, a joke that would have made you smile.

I miss your voice, and hearing you laugh. Your infectious smile, the things that made you cry, and the way you held me when I was the one in tears. The light in your eyes when you were excited, the goofy way you danced with overflowing joy. The way you were there for me when I’d had a shitty day.

I still want you back. I still sometimes think I’ll wake up and find it was all a dream and you’ll be there beside me when I open my eyes. You appear in my dreams and I can almost feel you in the room as I begin to wake, but then reality steals you away from me again. That sigh was just the breeze. I heard you open the door, but the door is still closed. I’m sure they were your footsteps in the hall, but no one is there.

I know I carry you with me, your memory is always there, but it’s not enough. Never enough. I wish you were here. I miss you.


End file.
